


First, a gaze

by Eirenne Saijima (ladypoetess)



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypoetess/pseuds/Eirenne%20Saijima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I offered to write Talia fic, my recipient requested something about the Karsite priests during the reformation - I decided to split the difference and write about the new White-robe priests that were sure to follow Talia's investiture, and why one might choose to become a White-robe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First, a gaze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DragonSteel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSteel/gifts).



“Welcome, Sun’s Ray.” Myrtis’ olive skin seemed wan against her black robes. Had she moved her eyes, even slightly, she would have seen Talia, as the other woman was a hand shorter than herself, but the priestess candidate kept her eyes downcast and fixed on the small sundisk on a chain that rested against her chest. Her voice was quiet, hesitant in the unfamiliar Valdemaran tongue, and held just the slightest hint of a quaver.

The Herald and White-robed Sun-priest, Talia of Valdemar, bowed slightly and responded in clear, if heavily accented, Karsite. “My thanks to you, Myrtis. Are there others for me to greet?”

“The only candidate for your assessment I am, Sun’s Ray.” Myrtis still did not look up, and persisted in speaking in the language that was obviously strange to her, but Talia chose to take it as a positive sign. The White-robe rank was still new, and every priest of Vkandis knew that the first of them was a Herald of Valdemar. It was equally well known that Vkandis Himself had laid a hand on Talia’s investiture and that Her Holiness, the Son of the Sun Solaris, had declared that the stories of ‘white demons’ were just the lies of corrupt priests. But, all that aside, Myrtis was one of the last generation to be raised on scary tales of White Demons and Hellspawn, and that kind of ingrained wariness did not fade away in a blink. That she wished to be a White-robe herself, and that she tried doggedly to speak Talia’s language, spoke well for Myrtis’ resolve. Now, if only Talia knew what she needed to do in the face of a priestess candidate who wished to follow her path, they would both be well set upon the path.

“Very well then, Myrtis.” Talia tried to make her voice both kind and yet still possessed of the weight the other priests seemed to have when they spoke. It was easier to do in Karsite, but Talia had switched to Valdemaran once she realized that she felt a distinct discomfort from Myrtis whenever Talia spoke Karsite. “Let us walk together under the sun, and you can tell me why you wish to be a White-robe.”

Myrtis kept her eyes downcast, although her back did straighten somewhat once they stepped into the late morning sun. The light glinted off the sundisk Myrtis wore just as it did from Talia’s entire regalia. In construction, Talia’s robes differed little from those Myrtis wore, but Talia’s were all in white and silver, instead of the black and gold that all the training priests wore.

“As a child, to the temple I came. Not by a Black-robe tested and chosen, but for myself because a priest I wanted to be.” Myrtis paused frequently as she spoke, but the more she said, the easier her words flowed. “No brothers or sister did I have, but my father a Red-robe was. The Sunlord more a part of my everyday life was than for most, I think. When eight summers old I was, asked my father if I could go to the children’s cloister, I did.”

“Always a Black-robe I expected to be; a priest-mage to do Vkandis’ wonders. Like the idea of demons I did not, but to serve I did.” Myrtis lifted her head then, turning a smiling face up into the shining light of the sun as it neared its zenith. “But then Her Holiness, the Son of the Sun, came to power and all changed. Then, when you came, again all changed.”

Talia made an encouraging sound, careful not to interrupt Myrtis’, but felt a jolt of shock. _I knew Solaris changed much, but down to even the dreams of novice priests?_ She felt Rolan’s mild surprise at this in the back of her mind, echoing her own. _I expected change to come from the alliance between our nations, but much more slowly and generally._ Not for the first time, and certain to not be the last, Talia wished she could have mindspeech with Rolan, but Myrtis was still talking, and so Talia turned her focus back to listening and monitoring the priestess candidate’s uppermost emotions, content to let analysis of the situation wait awhile.

“Know this you may not, Sun’s Ray, but always Black-robes sent as mediators were. Red-robes respected were, but Black-robes more, and so for the most serious needs sent were. Always wish to bring Vkandis’ light to conflict I did, and so, if I could, Black-robe I would be.” While very carefully not looking at Talia, Myrtis inclined her head slightly toward the smaller woman. “In the temple in Sunhame on the solstice, I was. Saw the miracle of the flames that initiated you to the Sunlord’s service, I did. And well did I listen when the Son of the Sun pronounced you the first of her White-robes that would heal and solve dissention. Left the temple that day with changed dreams, I did.”

Talia smiled to herself, knowing now what she needed to do with this quiet, resolute woman beside her, if only she could get Myrtis to look at her! Solaris had told her that the novice priests would not need her to train them overmuch, but that it was fit for Talia to at least talk to the first ones who wished to become White-robes, and to perhaps set them tasks if she felt it was warranted. As relaxed a directive as that was, it was also frustratingly vague, leaving Talia with little true direction when faced with earnest young priests in training. Though, when she got right down to it, Talia supposed the training of young priests was not her purview so much as the training of young _diplomats_ was. Myrtis did not display any signs of having the same mind magic gift as Talia, but she was thoughtful and well spoken, both qualities that would serve her well as a healer of social and political wounds.

“Myrtis, I think you will do well as a White-robe of Vkandis. I would like to send you as an envoy in training to learn some of what other places are like. Even if you primarily wish to heal dissention in your own land, experience outside of Karse will only help you.” Talia watched the young priest carefully as she spoke.

In answer, Myrtis looked up cautiously, meeting Talia’s eyes for the first time. “Where would you have me go, Sun’s Ray?”

It took all of Talia’s experience at court to keep her triumph from showing on her face as the young priestess candidate finally met her eyes, and she felt the approval from Rolan roll over her. “Why, to the court at Haven, in Valdemar, of course.”


End file.
